


Endless Summer Night

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, phandom summer fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: For Phil's birthday, Dan bought Hamilton tickets.  Journey along with the boys as they spend an endless summer night together eating Dominos, sneaking a hand hold in the cab, and wrestling.  Yes, wrestling.





	Endless Summer Night

“Open it!” Dan Howell said, grinning and bouncing up and down on his toes with excitement.

“Alright,” came the reply from Phil Lester, his dark-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend. 

Phil, sensing Dan’s anticipation, intentionally began to carefully unwrap the present as it if were wrapped in gold. 

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed impatiently, “Come on!”

Phil laughed and ripped the rest of the paper off of the small package. 

“Oh my God!” Phil exclaimed, his voice breaking with excitement.

“Happy Birthday!” Dan said.

“Hamilton tickets! Third row? How did you ever—“

“Oh my God, don’t ask!” Dan said, beaming. “It took forever and we had to enter a lottery to even get the chance to get in the queue online to buy the things, but yeah, it worked out and Happy Birthday!”

Phil leaned over and pulled Dan in close. “This is so sweet, Bear!” He said softly. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome!” Dan said, returning the tight embrace. He inhaled. Phil always smelled so good. He loved his manly, musky scent. 

“When is it?” Phil said, as he pulled away and stared at the tickets.

“Two months from now, on a Saturday night,” Dan replied.

“Oh, this is going be amazing!” Phil exclaimed. “I wonder if we should listen to the sound track first?”

“No,” Dan said adamantly. “I want to experience it in it’s pure form, as it was intended.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed. “No spoilers!”

“Well, we know he died,” Dan said, “ but yeah, other than that, no spoilers!”

Several months later, Phil was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. The car to take them the musical had just pulled up and the driver texted Phil that he was here. Phil yelled up to Dan, “Hey! Dan! The driver is here! Hurry down!”

“Yeah, I’m almost ready!” Dan called down as he stood in front of his closet in his boxers, trying to figure out what to wear. Everything hanging before him was black, which he liked, but which black would be best for this occasion?

“Dan!” Phil called up, sounding exasperated. 

“Yeah, one second!” Dan yelled back as he picked out some skinny jeans with zips and his “is this black enough” shirt to go under his sparkling jacket.  
Five minutes later, Dan dashed down the stairs to an annoyed Phil.

“Ready!”

“The driver left,” Phil said.

“What?!” Dan exclaimed, pulling out his phone, “I’m calling him back. That is ridiculous. We are paying him, and —“

“He’s still here,” Phil admitted, “but he could have left because you took so long!”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You and your life lessons,” he said with a growing grin. “Come on, let’s get down there before he really does leave us!”

In the car, Phil checked his watch and took a deep breath. “We’re going to make it, I think,” he said, the relief audible in his voice.

“Of course we are,” Dan said, nonchalantly, “I’m never late.”

“Yes you are, Dan!” Phil said, getting riled up again.

“Phil, calm your tits, okay?” Dan said, giggling. 

Phil just shook his head and allowed a half smile onto his face. 

“See,” Dan said, nudging his shoulder into Phil’s side, “You can’t stay mad at me!”

Forty minutes later, they pulled in front of the Victoria Palace Theater and were overwhelmed by the sheer number of people milling about in front to the theater as they queued to get through security. 

Spotting Dan and Phil, helped quite a bit by Dan’s sparkling jacket, was a security guard who had worked their TATINOF show. He escorted them to the front of the line and ushered them through security without a hassle. 

“Enjoy the show, gentleman! Thanks for being so kind to me when you were on tour!” 

“Thanks, Bob!” They said in unison as they made a straight line to the refreshment line. 

“I’m thinking Diet Coke and popcorn,” Dan said as they slowly inched towards the front of the line. 

“Yeah, but I’m getting my own popcorn,” Phil said. “You don’t put enough butter on it.”

“Fair enough, mate,” Dan said. “RIP your arteries!”

Phil rolled his eyes. 

“Hey,” Phil said, “Should we get some Junior Mints? Salty and sweet?”  
“Oh yeah!” Dan agreed, “we can split those, too.”

As always, Phil let Dan place the order and then Phil stepped up to pay. They had an old agreement about this. Phil felt shy ordering in front of a crowd, and Dan didn’t mind speaking up, so their work around was perfect. The fact that Dan never remembered to pay Phil back was never brought up. Dan always meant to do it, but then procrastinated so long that he forgot, and although Phil always kept careful track of his money, he didn’t want to hurt Dan’s feelings by bringing it up and so this little flaw in their otherwise perfect plan was left unsolved. 

The usher scanned in the tickets from Dan’s iPhone and pointed out their third row seats. 

As they sat down, the stark and wooden Hamilton set before them, Dan got teary. 

“Are you crying?” Phil said, his eyebrows up and a half-smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Dan admitted, starting to laugh. “I’ve wanted to see this for so long and look at how beautiful it is!”

“I like the lighting as well,” Phil said. “Hey, remember how beautiful the dressing room was?”

“One of the few good ones,” Dan agreed. “And the couch looked like it had been cleaned recently. What luxury!”

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the announcement from King George III played over the speakers explaining that the show would start in 1 minutes.

“Oh my God!” Phil said, excitedly.  
“This is going to be amazing!” Dan said. 

As the first bars of the introductory song began to play and the lights lowered, Dan reached over and squeezed Phil’s hand. 

90 minutes later, it was time for intermission. The lights came up and Phil squinted in the sudden brightness.

“Did you cry?” He asked Dan, who was obviously wiping his eyes.

“Yes,” Dan laughed. “Did you?”

“Maybe a little,” Phil admitted. 

“Hey,” Dan said, looking at his lap, “we didn’t even touch our snacks!”

Ravenously, they dug into the snacks and finished them off in 5 minutes. Then, they stood up and stretched their long legs. The set workers were moving the stairs around on the set and Phil could see Dan was mesmerized by the details of their work. 

Suddenly, they heard, “Oh my God!” And turned to find a young woman with a Hamilton program and an iPhone in her outstretched hands as she leaned in to get a hug.

“I can’t believe it’s you guys!” She exclaimed.

“Hi!” They said in unison. 

Their confused seat mates looked on, wondering who they were. 

“Would you like a hug?” Dan offered, as the young woman leaned in and squeezed him tightly. Phil then held out his arms and took the young woman in for a warms squeeze. Dan reached for her iPhone and within moments, the selfie was complete and she was on her way.

“38 seconds,” Dan said. 

Phil laughed. “We really do have that down to a science, don’t we?”

Dan giggled. 

Their seat mates shrugged and went back to studying their programs.

“Should we take a little walk?” Phil suggested.

“No, I don’t want to miss anything,” Dan said, again staring at the set workers on stage.

Phil grinned.  
Dan was happiest on and around the stage, it seemed. He simply glowed during TATINOF and Interactive Introverts. He would always be a theater kid, so Phil indulged him his obsession. It warmed his heart to see Dan happy. 

As the lights dimmed, then took one final stretch and then sat back down in the cramped seats. 

“I’ve heard,” Dan whispered, “that the second act is where it gets really emotional.” 

Sixty minutes later, with puffy red eyes and blotchy faces they rose to join the standing ovation as the cast took their bows. 

Walking out of the theater, Phil nudged Dan. 

“You alright, mate?”

“Yeah. I just. It was all so much! It was perfect art!” Dan gushed.

“It really was amazing. I never even knew Philip existed, much less his story.”

“The actor who played Jefferson was phenomenal,” Dan said.

“He was!” Phil agreed. “We need to get the sound track!”

Dan pulled out his phone as they got into the cab, “I’m going to download it right now.”

“On data?” Phil asked.

“I don’t care, mate, I have to have it now,” Dan said with certainty.  
Phil grinned. He loved seeing Dan so passionate for art; so happy; so engaged. 

They were late for their reservations for the fancy restaurant and the hostess apologized and said there was simply no way they could be fit in that evening. 

Dan began to argue, but Phil, even the non-confrontational one, nudged Dan and said, “Let’s go home and have some Dominos.”

Dan sighed and agreed. 

The cab ride home was silent as Dan used even more data to place their favorite order, then stared out the window. 

Phil could see the conflicting emotions in Dan—the high from the brilliant show, and the low from the birthday dinner plan gone wrong—and wanted to keep him from falling into a down mood.

He glanced up at the cab driver, and when he was certain the man was focused on the road, he leaned over and gave Dan a quick peck on the cheek.

Dan started.

They never showed affection in public. 

Dan was not out to his family and neither were out to their fans. Certainly, there were rumors, but they had worked hard to keep their private lives private. 

Dan blushed and looked at Phil with wide eyes. 

Phil gave a half smile and reached over and took Dan’s hand in his. Dan reflexively began to pull away, but Phil held on tightly, never breaking eye contact.

Dan started texting on his phone with his right hand, not minding the typos, heart racing.

What r u doing? 

Holding ur hand Phil replied, texting with his left hand. 

Y?

I <3 u 

Y now?

I <3 u 

He’ll c

Dont’ care

Dan put down his phone, looked up again at the driver, and then looked over at Phil.

He felt the warmth of Phil’s hand in his. He tried to slow his breathing, but found he simply could not. His face was red, he knew, as he could feel the burning in his cheeks. 

As for Phil, he was celebrating internally. His heart was racing as well, but for different reasons. He felt a sense of pride in knowing he had affected Dan’s mood so strongly. He gazed over at his handsome boyfriend’s face as it appeared and disappeared in the warm yellow rays of the passing streetlights, and squeezed Dan’s hand a bit harder. 

Dan felt that familiar feeling in the depths of his stomach. It was attraction, excitement, fondness and something else: something he didn’t have a name for. Not yet. 

They broke apart when they arrived back at their apartment. The Dominos driver was just arriving, so Phil paid him as Dan carried the bounty up the stairs.

Wordlessly, they set up the coffee table and settled into the sofa to indulge in the feast.

Dan ripped the edges off of the boxes and made sure everything was symmetrical, while Phil set out the plates and paper towels and then poured the Cokes into the mugs. 

They took their first bite of pizza and savored the rich flavors. Dan let out a low moan.

“This is a good one, yeah?” Phil asked.

“Mmm-hmmm,” Dan said, as he went in for another bite. 

Phil sipped his Coke and then said, “I think some background music is in order. Does your phone have enough battery to play the Hamilton sound track?”

“Oh yeah!” Dan answered, grabbing for his phone and opening Spotify. 

The opening bars of the first song began and Dan started rapping. 

“Oh God,” Phil said, “Dan!”

“I can do it!” Dan said. 

“I’ve heard your diss track. No you can’t!” Phil teased. 

Getting every third or fourth word right, Dan made it through the opening number while marching around the lounge, performing for a delighted Phil.

“Bravo!” Phil said, laughing and clapping.

Dan took a low bow.

“Watch out Lin Manuel-Miranda!” Phil joked as Dan crashed back down onto the couch. 

“Yeah!” Dan said as he turned the volume down on the phone so they could talk and listen while the soundtrack played on. “I got this, bitch!”

“Thank you for getting the tickets, Dan,” Phil gushed, “I had such fantastic evening!”

Dan leaned over and pecked Phil on the cheek, “You’re welcome!” 

Phil got up and opened the window to let the summer breeze drift in and then sat back down with Dan on the sofa and dove into the pizza.

“You know,” Phil said, his mouth half full, “it’s hard to decide whether this or ‘Book of Mormon’ was better.”

“Are you serious, mate?” Dan asked. “I loved ‘Mormon’, but this was a masterpiece!”

And then Dan proceeded to analyze each show in exhausting detail for the next 10 minutes.

Phil just listened, nodded occasionally, and kept eating. He loved this side of Dan: the theater kid with the strong opinions. It was such a change from the timid Dan he had met years ago. 

Of course, he had fallen in love with that timid Dan. The one who was a bit shorter than he was, who was afraid of speaking out, and who was shy about expressing his affections.

This Dan, though, was the one who had his heart. As Dan carried on with his analysis of second act pacing and musical cues, Phil let his mind wander a bit.

He remembered that first night on the ferris wheel when Dan had leaned over and kissed him. Dan had been shaking and after the kiss, Phil had been as well. They sat in silence for two more revolutions of the wheel and then Phil had softly said, “Where did that come from?”

“I dunno,” Dan had mumbled, his face filled with little red patches. 

“It’s okay,” Phil had reassured him. “I liked it.”

Dan had looked up and swallowed hard and then said, “Me, too.”

Three months later, they had shared Phil’s bed for the first time. Dan had been trembling like a leaf, and Phil had held him tightly and kissed him gently, whispering words of love and reassurance. By sunrise, even though they had not made love as they had planned, Dan was finally calm and snuggling into Phil’s chest to have the best sleep he had ever had. 

“So if you compare the rhythms of the shows,” Dan was saying, “Hamilton was by far the superior play”. 

Phil snapped back from his memory and nodded, “Yes, I see your point.”

Dan looked at Phil with a half grin. “Were you even listening?”

“No,” Phil admitted, as they both burst out laughing. 

Dan rolled his eyes and took another bite of pizza.  
He savored the rich flavors and closed his eyes. His mind was racing from the events of the evening, but he also felt a calmness that always appeared when he sat next to Phil.

Phil had always both calmed and exasperated Dan. Phil’s mind was truly unique. Dan admired it, didn’t understand it, and loved it simultaneously. Phil would zone out and be in his own little world, and then suddenly come back with a thought so creative and profound that it floored Dan. 

He remembered watching Phil’s video for the first time. He was immediately drawn to his manly good looks, but more than that, he was enthralled by Phil’s creativity. He found Phil so charismatic and inviting. He was inspired by his strange brain. He wanted to know more.

He scrolled through the comments and found a hell-scape. People were making fun of the video, but worst of all, they were making fun of Phil: of his appearance, his accent, and his ideas.

Dan left a supportive comment and then went on a deep dive and began leaving supportive comments on every Phil video he could find. 

Phil eventually noticed and liked some of Dan’s comments, and then eventually replied to one.

Phil was thrilled to see a positive comment. He didn’t much care what people thought, but seeing a nice note was refreshing. Then he reached out to Dan, and the rest was history.

The pizza finished, they both lay back on the sofa and closed their eyes. Moments later, Phil heard Dan begin to snore. He sat up and stretched, then quietly stood and began to clean up the pizza boxes. When he returned to the lounge, he pulled Dan’s shoes off and covered him with a throw before heading up to shower. 

Phil stood in the hot water and let the steam envelop him. He took several deep breaths and let his jaw unclench and his shoulders relax. As he soaped up, he reflected on the day and smiled. He hadn’t even asked Dan how much the tickets had been, but he intended to find out and pay him back, even though it had been a present. They had an agreement about avoiding extravagant gifts for one another, and Phil was sure that Dan had exceeded their limit this time. 

After his shower, Phil wrapped himself up in three towels and headed for the bedroom to find some pajamas. As he searched through the drawers for his favorite emoji pants, he failed to hear Dan stepping up the stairs to their room. 

Now mostly dry, Phil allowed his towels drop to the floor as he bent down to find an appropriate shirt.

“Nice,” Dan said. 

“Dan!” Phil yelped as he jumped from fright and spun around, hastily covering himself with his hands, “You startled me!”

Dan laughed. “Were you going to just let me sleep on the couch?”

“No, I was coming down to get you. I just needed a quick shower first,” Phil replied.

“Phil,” Dan said, noticing Phil was still covering himself modestly with his hands, “why are you hiding your penis?”

“Oh,” Phil said with a laugh as he moved his hands, “I dunno! Maybe because I thought you were a burglar!” 

Dan took in the sight of Phil and grinned. “You aren’t really going to wear those emoji pajamas, are you?”

“Yeah,” Phil said, bending over to retrieve them from the floor. 

“Stop,” Dan said, his voice suddenly deeper. 

Phil froze mid-bend. “What?”

“You’re not wearing those to bed,” Dan said, simply.

“I’ll wear what I please,” Phil said, rolling his eyes and resuming his reach for the floor. 

Suddenly, Dan was on top of him, playfully wrestling Phil to the floor.

“Ahh!” Phil yelped as Dan began to tickle him. 

“I told you I hate those pajama bottoms!” Dan said as rolled Phil over onto his side and tickled under his arms. 

“Stop!” Phil yelped, laughing uncontrollably, and trying to bat Dan away with his arms while somehow not lifting them away from his body, “Stop! I surrender! I won’t wear them! Stop!”

“No you won’t wear them,” Dan said as he wrested Phil onto his back and started tickling his stomach, “because I’m going to throw them in the bin!”

Suddenly, Dan was off of Phil and running down the steps with the pajamas bottoms in his hands. Phil darted up and took chase, forgetting his nudity and taking the steps 2 at a time as he tried to catch up to Dan. 

Dan crossed into the kitchen and quickly pressed himself against swinging door with all his weight just as Phil reached it.

“Dan!” Phil said, pushing against the door and knocking, “Give me my pants!”

“Make me!” Dan called out. 

“I am not throwing away my shot!” Phil suddenly proclaimed as he took three steps back and then ran forward, jamming his shoulder into the door. 

Dan was knocked forward several feet as the door burst open behind him, falling face down onto the floor with only the balled up pajama pants to cushion is landing. 

Phil slid into the kitchen at high speed and barely kept his balance as he took a large leap over Dan to keep from trampling him. 

Dan jumped up and held the pants over his head.

Phil jumped for them as Dan passed them from hand to hand.

“Give. Me. Back. My. Pants!” Phil shouted between gasps for air and jumps as he reached hopelessly for the moving target. 

“They’re mine now, bitch!” Dan laughed.

“Fine!” Phil said, “Then I’ll just take yours!” 

“What?” Dan began, but before he could finish, Phil was pulling Dan’s pants down around his knees.

“Phil!!” Dan screamed, his high pitched voice ringing through the kitchen. He quickly lowered his arms to pull up his black jeans and Phil took advantage of his vulnerability, grabbed his pajama pants, and sprinted past him out of the kitchen.

Dan lunged after him, tripped over his own pants, and fell back down to the floor with a loud thud.

“Ow!” Dan cried out as he curled up on his side and rubbed his elbow.

Phil was half way up the stairs by the time the sounds registered, and then, suddenly worried, he turned around and sprinted back to the kitchen.

Dan was rocking on the floor in the fetal position, his jeans now down around his ankles. 

“Are you okay?” A breathless Phil said as he loomed above Dan.

“Ow,” Dan said, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, “I think I broke my elbow.” 

“What?!” Phil said, “Are you sure?”

“Is it bleeding?” Dan asked.

Phil kneeled down, “Let me see it.”

Dan rolled onto his back and slowly uncradled his left elbow. 

“It’s red, but it isn’t bleeding,” Phil said, still panting, “Can you move it?”

“I think,” Dan said, trying to find the air to speak, “that I can move it a little.”

Dan slowly opened his eyes and purposefully and carefully straightened out the elbow. 

“I don’t think it’s broken, then,” Phil said, “Does it hurt much?”

“Not too much now,” Dan said, “not enough to stop me from doing …. This!”

Dan grabbed the bunched up yellow pajama pants from Phil and rolled onto his stomach so that his body covered them protectively.

“Dan!” Phil yelled as he straddled Dan’s back and tried to reach under his stomach, “That’s not funny! I thought you really hurt yourself!”

“I did!” Dan said, “But I also got your pants!”

“You will pay for this, Danny Fire!” Phil exclaimed as he jumped off of Dan’s back and pulled his underwear and jeans over his socks and off his feet. 

“Ahhh!” Dan howled, “the floor is freezing my nuts!”

Dan quickly rolled onto over onto his side which allowed Phil to quickly grab the pants from him and dash quickly upstairs, laughing maniacally. 

Dan lay on the kitchen floor panting and laughing. He heard the bedroom door slam shut two floors above where he lay. 

Dan slowly got up from the ground and stood. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of Ribena and then opened the cupboard and picked out two mugs. After filling them both, he carefully made his way up the stairs. 

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Open the door, my hands are full.”

Phil opened the door and took the proffered mug of cold Ribena. 

“Thanks, mate,” Phil said.

“Cheers,” Dan said as they clinked mugs and then gulped down the chilled beverage. 

“How is your elbow?” Phil asked after he emptied his mug.

“It will be alright,” Dan said, “I think it will just be a nice bruise tomorrow.”

Phil put down the mug and said, “Let me see.”

Dan held out his arm and allowed Phil to look at the already swollen joint.

“We should get some ice on that,” Phil said. 

“It will be fine,” Dan argued, his voice taking up a slight whiney tone.

“You just don’t want to go back downstairs again, lazybones” Phil said. “I’ll go get the ice.”

“No, really, it’s fine,” Dan argued, “just leave it.” 

“Well, alright,” Phil said. 

It was then, in the soft lamplight of their room, their naked bodies close to one another, the warm summer breeze caressing their buttocks, that they remembered that all the windows in the house were open.

Dan’s eyes widened. 

Phil gasped. “Oh my God!”

Both men covered themselves with their hands and sprinted through the apartment closing windows and blinds. 

Dan was mortified.

“At least you still had a shirt on!” Phil said, his face red. “I was totally naked for what? 10 minutes?”

“We can never leave the house again!” Dan declared. 

“We can never take out the trash or do the laundry again!” Phil agreed. 

They stood in silence for a moment, and then made eye contact and burst out laughing.

“This is such a Dan and Phil thing to happen,” Phil said.

“If someone wrote a fan fiction about this, they’d say it was too unbelievable!” Dan agreed.

Several hours later, lying in each other’s arms on their bed, the sheets askew, their hair a mess, Phil said, “How is your elbow?”

“Hmm?” Dan asked, half asleep.

“Your elbow,” Phil said softly as he gently rubbed it, “how is it feeling?”

“It’s sore, but it will be okay,” Dan said, leaning down to kiss the top of Phil’s head.

The warm glows of the rising summer sun made their way through the closed blinds and colored the room in hues of pink and orange. 

Dan was snoring.

Phil smiled and nuzzled into Dan’s chest.

It had been the perfect summer night.


End file.
